BB's Letter
by Hanbirochan
Summary: Sebuah surat singkat dari seorang Beyond Birthday. My first Anime fanfiction, RnR?


"B, menurutmu siapa yang akan L pilih?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut kecoklatan sembari memainkan pensil yang ia genggam. Pemuda itu menatap seorang pemuda lainnya yang tampak tidak tertarik dengan ucapan temannya tersebut. Pemuda yang dipanggil B tersebut mendengus kecil, dia melirik sekilas kearah pemuda berambut kecoklatan dihadapannya.  
"Kau bekerja terlalu keras, A." Bukan jawaban yang B lontarkan, dan itu cukup membuat pemuda berambut kecoklatan dihadapannya mendengus pelan. "Kau tahu aku sangat ingin menjadi L." ucap pemuda itu –A- sembari menyender pada kursi nya. B memasang ekspresi yang tidak dapat diartikan, demi apapun ia sangat ingin memukul wajah sahabatnya tersebut. Entah kenapa.  
"Kau tidak ingin menjadi diri sendiri, A?" Tanya B, tampaknya ia mulai tidak setuju dengan ucapan sahabatnya itu. "Apa yang kau dapatkan jika menjadi L?" tambah B.  
A menoleh kearah pria berambut raven tersebut lalu mendengus kecil, laki-laki itu membenarkan posisi duduknya lalu menatap B dengan tatapan intens.

"L pembela keadilan. Aku ingin menjadi di-"

"Kau bisa membela keadilan tanpa harus menjadi orang lain." B memotong ucapan A. Laki-laki berambut raven dengan iris mata berwarna merah terang tersebut menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Kau tahu tujuan semua anak disini adalah menjadi penerusnya."

"Semuanya? Kau yakin?"

"…..Apa yang kau pikirkan, B?" Tanya A yang mulai malas berdebat dengan B. Bagaimanapun juga, meski sahabatnya itu hanyalah seorang _backup_, kecerdasannya setara dengan A. B tidak bisa ditebak, terlalu tertutup, seolah dia mempunyai rencana nya sendiri dan tidak ingin orang lain mengetahui itu.

"Aku ingin keluar dari Wammy." Ucap B.

A menatap sahabatnya tersebut dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dia menggeleng cepat lalu beranjak dari duduknya. "Jangan bercanda, B." ucap A.  
B menghembuskan nafasnya pelan lalu menggelengkan kepalanya; menatap A dengan tatapan dalam yang tidak dapat diartikan. Sebuah nama dan angka-angka tampak berterbangan diatas kepala A, setidaknya itulah yang B lihat. 

Seulas senyum miris tergores diwajah B. "Aku serius, A." ujarnya. Laki-laki itu berbalik lalu melangkahkan kaki nya dengan langkah perlahan. _Selamat tinggal, sahabatku. A._

Dan itu adalah pertemuan terakhir antara kedua calon penerus L tersebut.

_Siapapun yang menemukan surat ini. Entah itu si tua Roger dan Watari, atau salah satu diantara para penghuni Wammy's house, tempat tinggal ku dulu. Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih dan tolong baca surat tidak berarti ini sampai akhir._

_Aku Beyond Birthday, B, Rue Ryuzaki. Ya, ini aku. Untuk kali ini saja aku akan mengungkap identitas asli ku, tidak masalah karena mungkin saat salah satu diantara kalian menemukan surat ini, aku sudah mati._

_Aku menulis surat ini setelah 3 tahun sahabatku, yang kalian kenal sebagai A, mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara yang sangat tidak terhormat; bunuh diri. _

_Dan kalian tahu kenapa dia melakukan itu?  
Aku yakin A tidak menyalahkan siapapun, itu keinginannya sendiri. Itu hak nya untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara dan alasan yang menurutku sangatlah konyol. Tapi A dan aku berbeda._

_Andai saja dulu dia ikut keluar dari Wammy's house denganku, mungkin ini tidak akan terjadi. Andai saja dulu Watari tidak menemukan ku dan A, mungkin kita tidak akan terjebak di sebuah penjara bertopeng panti asuhan seperti ini. Penjara? Oh, tampaknya rumah-pencuci-otak lebih cocok. Ya, dari kecil aku dan A sudah disiapkan untuk menjadi seorang penerus detective nomor satu di dunia, detective yang bahkan tidak lebih pintar dariku; L. Seorang laki-laki bodoh pecandu gula yang bahkan tidak tahu tata krama dan melakukan apapun semaunya tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain._

_Bagaimana aku bisa tahu?_

_Ah, bahkan nama lengkap dan kapan laki-laki bungkuk itu akan mati saja aku tahu. Aku tahu semuanya. Aku tahu nama kalian bahkan sebelum kalian memberi tahu nya, aku tahu kapan kalian akan mati bahkan sebelum sang kematian tersebut datang pada kalian._

_Aku, Beyond Birthday, menulis surat ini untuk mewakili sahabatku, A. Kami berdua sudah cukup menderita selama tinggal di Wammy's house. Dituntut untuk dapat menjadi orang lain, bahkan kami harus bersaing satu sama lain agar dapat menjadi orang lain. Menyedihkan. Konyol. Dan bodohnya aku baru menyadari itu 3 tahun lalu._

_Setiap orang mempunyai tujuan hidup masing-masing, bukan? Begitu pula aku. Tujuan hidupku dulu adalah menjadi penerus L, sama seperti kalian. Namun ideology tersebut berubah saat aku menyadari sesuatu._

_Sampai kapan pun, aku tidak dapat menjadi L. Aku sadar itu. Maka dari itu, aku ingin mengalahkan L. Tidak, aku ingin membuat L tunduk padaku dan semua orang mengakui bahwa aku itu ada. Ada sebagai seorang Rue Ryuzaki dan bukan sebagai B, bukan sebagai seorang cadangan dari penerus sang detective nomor satu di dunia._

_L bodoh. Bahkan sampai sekarang ia tidak dapat menangkapku. Dia tidak akan pernah dapat menangkapku, sampai kapanpun. Karena dia terlalu bodoh. Sang detective nomor satu di dunia tidak dapat menangkap pembunuh menjijikan seperti seorang Beyond birthday. Memalukan._

_Mungkin kalian (yang membaca surat ini) menganggap aku gila, image psikopat telah melekat sempurna dan bukan salah kalian jika berfikir aku tidak waras karena telah membunuh orang-orang yang kalian anggap tidak berdosa. Aku tidak menepis asumsi tersebut; toh pada kenyatannya itu benar adanya. Aku memang gila. Tapi untuk 'orang tidak berdosa', akan aku luruskan. Aku membunuh mereka karena mereka memang harus mati. Takdir sudah menetapkan mereka untuk mati, aku hanya membantu mereka._

_Dan ah, bagaimana aku dapat menyimpan surat ini di sini?  
Dulu ruangan ini adalah kamar ku dan A. Dan kalian tidak mungkin lupa jika aku pernah tinggal disini dan hafal kapan orang tua cerewet itu tidur, dan jangan lupa juga jika mengacaukan kamera pengintai dan system keamanan disini terlalu mudah bagiku._

_Bagi siapapun yang menemukan surat ini, aku punya satu pertanyaan, setelah itu aku akan mengakhiri surat ini._

_Simple saja,_

_Apa menjadi orang lain dapat membuat kalian bahagia?_

_**3 Januari 2003.**_

_**-Beyond Birthday.**_

Mello menatap surat yang ia genggam dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat diartikan. Laki-laki dengan rambut pirang tersebut terdiam beberapa saat. Ah, tampaknya ia menemukan sebuah 'harta karun' saat menjalani perintah dari Roger; membersihkan kamar nya sendiri. Mengingat kamar Mello (dan Matt) yang sangatlah berantakan dan jarang dibersihkan namun tetap nyaman (bagi Mello dan Matt, tentunya) penuh dengan bungkus coklat dan rokok, tampaknya ini sebuah tugas yang cukup berat.

"Mells, kau sedang apa?" teriak Matt yang sedang membereskan buku-buku yang tampak berserakan -laki berambut merah tersebut menoleh kearah teman sekamarnya yang tampak terdiam. "Kau ingin Roger menghentikan stok cokelat mu?" _dan memisahkan kita agar tidak lagi satu kamar, jadi lebih baik sekarang kau membantuku, Mihael bodoh. _Tambah Matt. Tanpa diutarakan, tentunya. Matt tidak ingin laki-laki bersurai pirang yang bahkan tidak Matt anggap sebagai teman tersebut melainkan kekasih bermain dengan semua PSP dan cd games nya. Tidak. Tentu kata 'bermain' bagi anak biasa dan bagi Mello memiliki arti yang berbeda._  
_Mello tersadar dari lamunannya lalu dengan cepat menyembunyikan surat yang ia temukan tersebut kedalam saku jaket berwarna hitam yang ia pakai. "..Tidak!"

_I know how you feel, B._

_Tapi kau bodoh._

End.

Hallo mina-saaaaan.  
_Lemme introduce myself, _ehem oke *benerin rambut, kerah baju* oh Light Yagami, jangan melempar tomat-tomat itu kearahku.

Saya author baru di ffn dan ff 'debut' saya disini adalah ff nista seperti ini. Nista? Tentu, cast nya aja nista.

Ehem Mihael Keehl, jangan mengarahkan pistol mainan itu kearahku. Dan kau Mail Jeevas, berhenti melempariku dengan bungkus rokok atau semua cd game mu akan berakhir di tempat sampah. Dan ah Ryuzaki-kun sayang, jangan melempar toples selai itu kearahku. Atau kau tidak dapat jatah seminggu.

Nama saya Robiah, 13 years old.

Dan ya jujur saja, saya tidak tahu 'wujud' A seperti apa, tapi saya membayangkan rambut nya berwarna kecoklatan dan mukanya manis… semanis Near.

Ah Beyond-ku, kau tetap paling manis, kok. *wink kearah Near.*

Well, rencana nya saya mau bikin sequel ff ini, nyeritain cerita Mello sesudah menemukan surat dari Beyond.

Jadi…

Maukah kalian me-review ff nista dari bocah nista seperti saya ini?


End file.
